LCB Phones teh Halp Desk
lolcatburglar December 5, 2007 at 7:43 am “Help Desk? O hai, it’s lolcatburglar. Listen, can u brings me another puter monniter rite now plz? I borked mine turning it upsydown to reed teh capshun on a lolpi– I mean to read a biznezz e-mail I getted from Horsetrailerya. ktxhbai.” SueBooCat December 5, 2007 at 7:46 am I can haz gravitee boots to read Horsetrailerya capshuns? lolcatburglar December 5, 2007 at 8:19 am Oooh! Good idear! “Hello Halp Desk? lolcatburglar again. Lissen, when u brings mah new monniter, can u brings me a pair of grabbity boots also? Size Extra Medium. Whut? Whut u meen u no has grabbity boots? What kine halp desk u is? I needs teh grabbity boots to do ma werk! E-mails is comming in from all over souf of teh ekwayter and I no can reeds them!” *''brainfire '' *''December 5, 2007 at 8:24 am'' *dose emaylurs frum down under r goofee. dere heds b righty side dwon. addkittehz December 5, 2007 at 8:40 am Dis yer Halp DEsk Manajur, here. I can has lolcated u some Grabbity Bootz, but dey onleez werks dering deh Eklipz and ebery udder Toosday on deh Leep Yeer. Also to be rekwiring a depozit uv Fitty Cheezbergerz an onlee come in size double Medium, but nawt Extra Medium. I hope dis halps. Sinzerely, Dah Manijmint addkittehz December 5, 2007 at 8:53 am Hello, Lolcatburglar. Dis be yer Halp Desk Manajer again. WE unnerstanz dat you is in posseshun of deh calcalater wiff deh Touwil Converzshun Feachure. Dis model of calcalater also has little known optional “Grabbity Reversion” feacher. Dis may be uv use to you in regardz to deh “GRabbity Boot” ishew as we can nawt take delibbery ub preeveeusly menshuned bootz fer 47 months, 13 days, 14 houra and 27 minitz. Sinzearly, Dah Manijmint cat_butt_squirrel_butt December 5, 2007 at 9:06 am Wow, lolcatburglar … u gets mutch betta serviss dan Ai has evah gottin. I can has ur seecrit?? *''zippycat '' *''December 5, 2007 at 9:09 am'' *ooooooh, joo guise hab me LOLing berry lowdly! Gud fing Ai ar awl alonn in da howse, but teh kittehs an goggies luukin at me funnee nao. *Ai speshully lub “Extra Medium.” Fanks fur da beeg laffs… Ai feel gud nao! *An Ai m gonna hang owt in teh HSRW fur a whyle… Ai feeleeng bery week affer awl dis sploogin and laffin… I can has wun moar kuukie plz? Oar dus ennie wun hab dos choklit hobnobs? Iz dat wut dey clallded from Ingerland? *''addkittehz '' *''December 5, 2007 at 9:12 am'' *WE SEndz dah TTT obber STAT. It iz stokt wiff deh rekwizit HobNobs an Catberry choklitz to get you fru dis berry prekareeus time lolcatburglar December 5, 2007 at 9:13 am Incriminating pichurs of Halp Desk manajer at last yeer’s Loliday Offis Party, let me show u them. U would think that one person would not be ables to chug teh entire spiked punchbowl, but u would be rong. addkittehz December 5, 2007 at 9:16 am yez, but Halp Desk Manajer still has photos of Lolcatburglar off planet in the early dayz of disbarrment passed out face down in dah lap uv a Vogon prostitute after too minny Pan Galactic Garggle Blasterz..tooshay! It’z a Meskin stand-off, as it were. WE keeps each odders secrets..oops we did inny way. lolcatburglar December 5, 2007 at 9:23 am If these picshurs show do me, as u say, “passed out face down in dah lap uv a Vogon prostitute” then how u know is me? Or did u take them from a angle that I reely don’t want to think to long about? addkittehz December 5, 2007 at 9:24 am no komint…. addkittehz December 5, 2007 at 9:27 am Deer Lolcatburglar, you will be reseeving yer “Grabbity Bootz” as soon as deh arrives and fresh battereez fer deh calcalater as deh loverly parting gift. Fangs, Der Manijmint lolcatburglar December 5, 2007 at 9:30 am So u see, CBSB, teh seekrit is two-fold: 1. When u goes to office loliday party, always takes ur camra. B. When u passes out in teh lap of a Vogon prostitute, always pass out _face down_. addkittehz December 5, 2007 at 9:40 am Lolcatburglar, i laiks playing wiff u dah bestest! I luvs it when you iz on the cheez-a-phone. I gitz most laffinz uv awl. Luv, addkittehz